Known methods and systems for managing user interactions include directing user interactions to one or more automated representatives or computing devices. Known methods and systems for improving a transactional efficiency of user interactions may be tedious, cumbersome, or time-consuming. Moreover, due at least in part on the volume of user interactions, user interactions are typically identified and/or analyzed on a reactionary or ad-hoc basis.